


Quarantined BMC One-Shots

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blake Lohst, F/F, F/M, FtM Brooke Lohst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Michael Mell's Brother - Freeform, Michael Mell's Family - Freeform, Multi, Trans Brooke Lohst, Trans Guy Brooke, Trans Guy Brooke Lohst, corona time, i need something to do in quarentine, requests open!, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: I need something to do during Quarantine so come request me!
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> u H so @euphiddity on Tiktok kinda inspired this with his BMC Band AU. This isn't in that Au it's Just Trans Brooke.

Ok ok so- uH 

I need something to do during quarantine! so give me stuff to write and hopefully, I'll get to it! 

I need a prompt and a ship to be able to do it! 

Yes, I will take smut! (But that might take longer to write than just fluff or angst ) 

I'll take just about any ship! 

So give me things to wriiiite!


	2. Pins and Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Choice: Jake asks about Michael's scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTION OF SELF HARM AND CHILD ABUSE.

Jake and Michael had a petty casual relationship. They went on a few dates every now and then, but they hadn’t really done more than that. And they were okay with that. They agreed to take things slow. 

So I guess you could say it was a surprise to Jake when Michael pulled his hoodie and shirt, showing off the scars that covered his body. They were on his arms, chest, back. Everywhere. And Jake had noticed some on his thighs earlier when Michael had accidentally hiked his shorts up. 

Jake didn’t know whether he should ask. If it was a sensitive topic. But he was curious. He wanted to know the stories behind each and every one. Even if they were all from the same source. So, he asked. “Hey, Michael?” Jake asked, sitting up on Michael’s basement couch. Michael looked over from his dresser, where he was looking for a new shirt. “ I hope you don’t mind me asking but uh… where did all of those scars come from? “ Michael seemed to freeze, looking away from Jake. Shit. “ You- You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to! I was just, curious is all. But if you don’t want me to ask I won’t. “ Jake quickly apologized. 

Michael looked back over at him. “ No, it’s okay! It just brings back a few bad memories. “ he said walking over and sitting down next to him. “ Um, these ones are mainly my own fault. “ He said, holding up his arms. “ Uh, the ones on my chest and back vary. Some are just from me and Jeremy being stupid and hurting ourselves... And then the rest…” Michael bit his lip, looking down at his lap.” Are from my dad. “ 

Jake scooted closer, tilting his head slightly. “ Your dad? I thought you had two moms?” Michael nodded. “ I do. But one of my mom’s is actually my stepmom. Ina is my birth mom. And uh, My dad wasn’t very nice…” Jake frowned, leaning forward and hugging Michael. “ I’m so sorry I asked. “ Michael shook his head. “ No no, it’s okay. You deserve to know anyway. “ Jake nodded, pulling away from the hug. 

“If it makes you feel better, I have a scar on my head from falling off my trampoline like an idiot!” Michael couldn’t help but giggle, “ and I have one on my knee!” Jake added. Michael smiled. “ Oh yeah? Tell me about them then. I’d love to hear all the stories behind them. “   
  
The Rest of the day was spent talking about scars, and birthmarks. And just admiring each other’s bodies. But, not in a sexual way. 


	3. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Choice 
> 
> Prompt: Michael and Rich building a pillow fort.

Michael was absolutely, BORED. They were stuck inside for who knows how long. And he’d already run out of things to do. He couldn’t even have JEREMY over. And it sucked. 

Lucky for Michael though, his boyfriend lived with him. So he at least got to spend time with his boyfriend, and his family. Rich’s home life wasn’t the best. So he’d moved in with his boyfriend before all of this went down. And Michael was grateful. It gave them quite a lot of time to have sex, which neither of them could ever get tired of. But maybe sex 24/7 isn’t a great way to spend your time. 

So yeah, Michael was Bored. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He would go bother his younger siblings or his moms. But his moms were working, since they could both work from home, and his siblings were all out on a walk together, with the oldest out of the 4, Mack, supervising them. 

Rich was sitting on Michael’s couch in the basement, doing some other thing. Probably for School. He was always behind on assignments. Meanwhile, Michael was always ahead. And, therefore, had nothing to do. 

Rich looked over at Michael, who was sitting on the bed, whining Quietly. “ are you having fun over there?” Michael shook his head. Rich chuckled. “I could tell. “ Michael looked up. “ Baaaaabe. Entertain meeeeeee. “ He whined. Rich laughed. “ Babe, I’m busy right now, so unless you wanna tell me what 396 x 858 is, I need to focus. “ Michael huffed, holding his pillow close to his chest as Rich looked back at what he was doing. “ 339768. “ Michael huffed out. Rich looked back over. “ Did you just know that off the top of your head?” Michael nodded. “ Of course. Did you not learn your time’s tables or something? “ That was a lie. He did that problem 3 weeks ago. Rich tilted his head. “ Yeah, 12’s time’s tables. “ Michael sat up. “ I did it by a thousand. “ Rich sighed. “ and this is why I have a smart boyfriend. “ 

Michael continued to quietly whine about being bored, and eventually, Rich got up and stretched. “Okay babe, no more whining. Let’s build a fort. “ Michael perked up, smiling. “ Yes! Oh, Hell yeah! “ He stood up, rushing off to get blankets and pillows as Rich got a few chairs and found creative places to hang blankets from to get a roomy fort. 

Michael had a little trouble doing some of those crazy tasks, but he eventually found himself in a pillow fort with his boyfriend. With an idea in his head. 

So Michael grabbed a pillow from beside him and smacked Rich with it. Rich gasped. “ Oh, You’re on, Mell!” He laughed, grabbing a different pillow and smacking Michael back. This went on for a while, the two of them ending up knocking off the blankets from their creative spots. And when they were done, they just laid together, in their pile of blankets and pillows, just snuggled together. “ Man, all of our hard work gone to waste. “ Michael whined. Rich just laughed. “Oh shut up and enjoy my attention. “ And Michael did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are in Quarantine just like the rest of us. 
> 
> the first of the actual requests will come tomorrow! 
> 
> Also, most of this isn't even them building the fort but y'know ITS FINE IT'S FINE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m not good with.. prompts but maybe movie date with jake/Jeremy? established relationship or not, your choice.

Both Jeremy and Jake had pretty busy lives. Jake always had something for whatever club he was in, and Jeremy just had a lot of homework, a job, and things for Theatre. The two were pretty busy. Which also meant they didn’t have much time to spend together outside of school.    
  
So I guess you could say it was a bit of a surprise to Jeremy when Jake asked him out on a date.    
  
“ Nothing fancy. Just like a movie, or something? I know you’re off Saturday and they’re playing a few movie musicals at ‘Epic’ if you’d like to go with me. “ and of course, Jeremy said yes.    
  
So now, here they were. The two of them had decided on Newsies. (And by the two of them, it meant, Jeremy learned Jake had never seen it and decided for the both of them. But Jake didn’t mind.) Jake bought their tickets and Jeremy excitedly ran ahead of him. “ okay okay, we’re getting popcorn. And soda. And candy. “ Jeremy said excitedly. Jake laughed. “Whatever you want, hun. “    
  
Jeremy blushed. “Hun?” He asked. Jake blushed as well. “ Just, go get your food. “He said, lightly pushing him. Jeremy giggled and did as told.    
  
The two made their way into the theatre and sat down in the back. The theater was mostly empty. Which means Jeremy was quietly humming along to every song. Jake thought it was adorable.    
  
Eventually, Jake found an opening. Where Jeremy had nothing in his hands and was resting his arm on the rest, so, what did he do? Only the very classic thing you do on a movie date, he held his hand.    
  
Jeremy looked over at him, then their hands, then back at Jake. “ am I making you uncomfortable?” Jake whispered, just to make sure. Jeremy shook his head, giving a soft smile, before looking back to the screen.    
  
Jake didn’t let go even as the movie ended, and they left the theatre. And neither did Jeremy. “Thanks. “ Jeremy said as they got to the car, Jake tilted his head. “ for what? Specifically?”    
  
“Well, on all the dates I’ve been on, no one’s ever like, held my hand like that. It was just, nice. “ He said with a soft smile. Jake smiled, having to let go to get in his car. “ Yeah, of course. You deserve it. “    
  
Jake drove Jeremy home and got out of the car with him. “ I’ll see you at school?” he asked. Jeremy nodded. “ Yeah… “ then, Jeremy made a bold move, leaning up and kissing Jake on the cheek. “Bye. “ He said, before heading inside.    
  
Jake was so lucky.    



	5. Expensive Skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael finds out Rich has never watched Back to the Future and forces him, and Jeremy, into having a Back to the Future marathon. (Doesn’t need to be Back to the Future and your choice if you want to do a pairing or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made them all 3 boyfriends. bc i didn't know if i should do Expensive headphones +Jeremy or just Expensive skates, I did the latter.

  
“You’ve never watched back to the future!?” Michael almost yelled. Jeremy looked up. “ Who hasn’t seen Back to the Future?” Michael pointed to Their boyfriend. “ Rich!” Jeremy gasped. Rich seemed very confused. “ Out of all people, you were the last person I was expecting to never see Back to the Future!” Jeremy exclaimed. Rich seemed very awkward.    
  
“Look, I just don’t get to watch a lot of movies, okay? Sue me. “ Michael huffed. “Okay, you two are coming to my house after school and we’re watching back to the future. ALL 3 of them!” Jeremy bounced in his seat. “ Oh Hell yeah! “ Rich looked between the two of them.    
  
“ Can you give me like, a summary of the movie? So I know what to expect? Maybe have something to look forward to?” Rich asked. Michael smiled. “ it’s basically a movie about a 17-year-old who goes back in time and tries to fuck his mom. “ Obviously, Rich was very taken back. “ WHAT!?!” Both Michael and Jeremy laughed, but lunch ended, so they just walked away.    
  
After that, Rich was very excited to get to Michael’s house. because he NEEDED to see what the fuck all that was about.    
  
As School ended, the three boys hopped into Michael's car, making a Quick stop at 7/11 before heading to Michael’s house.    
  
Jeremy went to make popcorn while Michael went to find his collection. Rich was stuck awkwardly sitting on the couch, sipping on his slushie. “ Found it!” Rich looked over at Michael who held up the Move. “I guess we’ll just watch the first movie today, but there are 3 “ Rich nodded. “I can come over this weekend to watch the other two. “ Michael put the movie in the DVD player, nodding. “ that’d be sick man!”    
  
Jeremy came downstairs with a bowl of popcorn, turning the lights off, covering the one and only window in Michael’s basement, and sitting next to Rich. “ What are we doing?” he asked. Michael came over and sat down. “ we’re only watching the first one today. We’ll watch the other two this weekend. “ Michael explained, Jeremy nodded.    
As the movie started, the three of them fell silent, all focusing on the plot. Rich leaned towards Michael. And Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulders.    
  
By the end of the movie, Rich was kinda stunned. “ Holy shit. “ Michael laughed. “ Wasn’t that good though!?” Rich nodded. “ Yeah, wow…” Jeremy took Rich’s hand. “Then I can’t wait until this weekend when you get to see the other two. “    
  
And y’know, Neither could Rich. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have to admit i've never sat through the entirety of Back to the Future. I'm really bad at sitting through movies. unless I'm in the theater. then I can.


	6. Expensive Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael and Rich go on a date to s carnival together and a lot of fluff ensues. Eventually they get on a line for a ride and the people behind them start making fun of Rich's burn scars, so Michael goes all protective boyfriend mode on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i haven;t opsted in a few days, BT IT'S FINE! i just had no motivation to write this one. BUT IT'S DONE NOW SO ENJOY!

It was a known fact that Michael Loved carnivals. They just had so many games and rides that Michael could never get tired of!    
  
It was a known fact that Rich loved Michael’s smile. His laugh. Just, Michael. His amazing boyfriend. He’d do anything for him. So when Michael has asked Rich to go to the Carnival with him, of course, he said yes!    
  
Of course, Rich was a little worried. It would be a hot day. Which meant he had to wear something short-sleeved. Which meant everyone could see his Burn Marks. But he tried to keep in mind what Michael said. “ it shows you’re a survivor of something terrible! And if anyone thinks otherwise, I’ll beat ‘em up!” It always brought a smile to his face.    
  
The day they planned to go, Michael Picked Rich up and they drove about 30 minutes, to get to their destination. And by the time they got there, the both of them were very ready! So they got their wrist bands and headed inside.    
  
The first thing they did, was play a game. Michael Insisted he had to Win Rich a plushie. And Rich couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. Of course, Michael had to play the game like, 5 times, But eventually, he won his boyfriend a GIANT stuffed Panda and a smaller one from an almost failed attempt.    
  
They played a few more games, got some food before they decided it was finally time to ride some rides. Michael pulled his boyfriend over to a rollercoaster, bouncing up and down with excitement, rambling something about the coaster, and whatever. Rich wasn’t paying attention.    
  
Instead, he was paying attention to the people in front of him, Two Girls who kept glancing back at Rich, looking him up and down. He suddenly felt really insecure. “ Isn't that the guy who set Jake's house on fire? “ “ that’s like... Arson right? Like, a crime?” “ Yeah, shouldn’t he be in jail?” “ Why does Jake still like him?” Rich was just about to ask Michael if they could just go to a different ride and come back later. But Michael had heard it all.    
  
“ Hey, can you mind your own business?” he asked with a huff. The two girls just rolled their eyes. “ Sorry, we just don’t think a criminal should be here, “ Michael seemed very offended by that. “ Criminal? So you think Mental Health is a Crime? That suicide is a Crime? “ the girls looked at each other. “ that’s what I thought, now, pardon my English but could you kindly fuck off. “ the two scoffed and turned to get on the ride, Michael and Rich not quite getting the chance to get on yet, thank god.    
  
Rich cuddled into Michael’s side. “ thanks, babe. You didn’t have too.” Michael smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “ Of course. It’s my job baby. I love you. “ Rich looked up. “ I love you too. “ Michael kissed his forehead as the ride came back and came to a stop.    
  
“Now let's go have some fun, yeah?” 


	7. Boardwalk Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request boardwalk boys and Rich gets bad allergies and his boyfriends think he's sick?

Rich really loved his boyfriends. He really did. But sometimes, they could be a little overwhelming.    
  
On this particular day, Rich had been sneezing and sniffling all day. He hadn’t slept last night. So he looked terrible. But it’s not like he was sick. It was Just allergies and a lack of sleep. He was fine.    
  
But none of his boyfriends seemed convinced. I   
  
First, it was Jake, who didn’t seem too concerned, but did ask. “ Hey, babe? No offense but you look like human garbage, are you okay?” Rich had just laughed and told him about his lack of sleep.    
  
Then it was Jeremy, who seemed much more concerned at Rich’s Sniffles. “ Rich, you okay? You sound sick.” Rich just shrugged it off. “ Nah. I’m fine. Just a little sniffly. I’m certain it’s nothing. “ he said confidently. Jeremy seemed concerned, but just decided to shut up about it for now.    
  
And Lastly, it was Michael, Who kept flinching every time Rich sneezed. “ Hun, Are you okay? You’ve been sneezing a lot. “ Rich gave a caring smile. “ It’s nothing, Michael. I’m okay. I promise. “ Michael was the one who pressed further. “ Are you sure? You’re not sick or anything?” Rich sneezed again. Michael flinched. “ Are you sure?” He asked again. Rich nodded. “ Michael. I’m Sure. “ Michael wanted to ask again, but reluctantly shut up and nodded.    
  
At lunch, all 3 of them seemed pretty concerned. “ Rich, are you sure you’re okay, we just wanna make sure. “ Michael had said, before Jeremy jumped in “ We just wanna take care of you! Y’know if you’re sick. “    
  
Rich sighed. “ Guys. It’s just allergies. It’s Spring. I’m fine. “ The three boys seemed to let out a shared sigh of relief. “ thank god. “ Jake had said with a soft chuckle. “ We were just worried about you. “ Rich took a moment to sneeze. “ I know. I know. I’m used to it. “    
  
Michael gave Rich a light shove. “ You should have just said so, hun. We love you and care about you. And if you’re sick, we’ll be the first to come take care of you. “ Rich smiled.    
  
“I know. “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and HTAT was my last Request. so I'm gonna write a few of my own ideas, while i wait for ya'll to request more stuff. So Request!


	8. Pins n Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Au Where everyone’s Sexuality is represented in their eyes. Michael notices the bright colors in the tall jock’s eyes that he never did before.

Michael Mell had always loved the pink Purple and blue represented in his Ina’s eyes. The colors were just so pretty! And his Mom’s. With the Pinks, the Oranges, and the white. Beautiful. Michael wanted to have something as beautiful as that for his eyes.    
  
It was 7th grade when Michael’s eyes Changed from their Boring Brown to a beautiful Rainbow. And Michael absolutely Loved it. He was so excited to show Jeremy.    
  
As Highschool came, he was constantly teased for the rainbow in his eyes. But Michael didn’t care. He thought they were beautiful. And that was all that mattered.    
  
The only time he ever doubted his rainbow eyes, was when Jeremy left him. Because he wondered, was that why they couldn’t be friends anymore? Because he was Gay?   
  
As the two became friends again, and Jeremy introduced Michael to his new, popular friend group, he found it amazing when he got to see both Jeremy and Rich’s eyes turn Pink, Blue, And Purple like Ina’s.    
  
And then one day, he noticed something he’d never noticed before. Jake’s eyes.    
  
They were Pink and Yellow and Blue. Jake was Pansexual.    
  
It didn’t seem like anyone had noticed before. Or paid any attention to it. Like Jake had fooled everyone into thinking his eyes were a different color.    
  
And the thing was, Michael couldn’t remember  _ not _ seeing those bright colors in his eyes. Ever. they were always, Pink, Yellow, and Blue.    
  
Michael had no idea how he never noticed before. To him, it was so obvious! How could he not notice!   
  
So Michael decided to bring it up at lunch one day.    
  
“So uh, you’re pan?” Jake looked up from his phone, Michael giving a soft smile. “ Yeah… You’re Gay?” Michael nodded. “ Uh, Yeah, How’d you find out?” Michael found himself asking. Jake smiled. “ Freshman Year. Rich. I mean, I don’t like, like him anymore but… at the time, damn. “ Michael couldn’t help but giggle. “ You?”    
  
“ 7th Grade. Jeremy. “ Michael looked over at his best friend, who was obviously talking to Rich. “ I don’t know what my feelings are for him anymore. But I don’t think I’d date him. Not after… everything. “ He said, looking back at Jake. Jake nodded. “ Makes sense. You have every right to still be upset. I know I would be. “    
  
Michael pursed his lips. “ Are you?” he asked. “ I mean, You liked Rich before he got his Squip. Are you upset with him for getting one?” Jake thought for a moment, before shrugging. “ I’m not sure. I mean, maybe a little bit but, I won’t ever admit that to him.he deserves to be happy. And that would just tear him down. “ Michael nodded.    
  
“You really care about him. “ Jake smiled. “ Of course. He’s my best friend. “ Michael glanced down, nodding. “ Yeah. Of course. “    
  
There were a few moments of silence before Jake spoke up again. “ Hey, uh, I know this is a little off-topic but… You maybe wanna go out with me sometime? “ Michael looked back up at Jake, His Pink, yellow, blue eyes, meeting Michael’s rainbow eyes.   
  
“ Yeah, I’d like that. “


	9. Trans Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake Lohst was Trans. Trans and Proud. 
> 
> Brooke figures out her new identity.

It all started a few weeks ago. Or at least, in Brooke’s head it did. Really, it had been something that had been going on for Years. Brooke hand Just refused to Acknowledge it until now.   
  
The Acknowledgement started at lunch. Brooke was just sitting next to Chloe, When Michael came up to the table, sitting down with a huff. “ Sorry i’m late. I had to defend my little brother from some Transphobic assholes. “ He apologized. Everyone just shrugged it off, but for some reason, Brooke couldn’t stop thinking about that. “ He’s Trans?” she asked. She never really understood what being Trans Meant, i mean, she knew the basic definition. But it’s not like she’d ever thought about it more than that.    
  
“Yeah. They kept deadnaming him and shit and honestly i’m so tired of it. “ Brooke just listened to Michael complain, and eventually perked up with another question to something he mentioned. “ What’s Dysphoria?” She asked. Michael was happy to give an answer. “ It’s like a mental illness? I suppose? It’s really not feeling like your gender matches what you are, it can cause Depression and Anxiety. It’s like not feeling right in your own body. “ He tried to explain.    
  
For the next few days, Brooke pondered on those words. Brooke had never felt right in her body. She had always assumed it was something with maybe her needing to lose weight, or change her hair color, or something like that. She had never considered the fact that it might not be that she didn’t want to be a girl.    
  
So Brooke did more Research, and found that, that was exactly what it was, that Brooke didn’t want to be a girl. So the next day, she snuck into her brother’s room and stole some of the clothes that didn’t fit him anymore. As she put the clothes on, she felt more comfortable, more human and more herself. It felt amazing.    
  
Which was why Brooke was here, sitting at Michael’s door, nervously deciding whether or not to knock. But eventually, She did. Michael opened it rather Quickly.” Oh, Hey Brooke, You need something?” Brooke nodded. “ I-I was hoping to talk to you, Uh- And your brother? The- Uh- Trans one?” Michael blinked, nodding and letting her in. “ Hey,Mack! Can you c’mere!” Michael called up the stairs as Brooke came in and sat down on the couch.    
  
The Freshman came down the stairs with a hum. “ What’s up. “ Michael shrugged and directed his gaze towards Brooke, who took a deep breath. “ uh, so basically, you know how you were talking about Mack here at lunch a few weeks ago and we kinda had a conversation about like, Being Transgender and stuff?” Michael sat down next to brooke. “ Yeah. I- Brooke are you saying…” Brooke nodded. “ i uh, i think i’m trans. B-but i’m not entirely sure and so i thought i’d come to you guys… a-and if i am trans, what am i going to do how- how do i even go about that?”    
  
Mack gave a soft smile. “ Well, the first thing I did was think of a name to go by. Some people choose a name that's similar to their birth name, others choose something completely different. As well as what pronouns i was comfortable with. I go by He/Him. But you might go by They/Them or something. “ Brooke nodded.    
  
“You can also get like, a binder, to flatten your chest, in fact i might have an extra one that might fit you if you wanna try it. “ Mack offered, Brooke seemed to perk up. “ That would be awesome!” She said happily. Mack smiled. “ I’ll go get it. “ Mack headed up to his room.    
  
Michael looked at Brooke. “ You’re really brave for coming to us Brooke. “ he said softly with a smile. Brooke blushed (out of embarrassment) and smiled softly. “ thanks. I just- it's been on my mind and i needed to get it off my chest. “ Michael nodded. “ I’m just worried what Chloe will think. I know my parents wont mind and the rest of the group seems pretty chill but, Chloe’s been my best friend since, forever. And i just don’t know how well she’ll take it. “    
  
Michael nodded. “ I think it’ll be hard for her at first, but I think she’ll come around. “ Brooke nodded, and Mack came down with the binder. “ Here, you can come into the bathroom with me and I can make sure you put it on right. “ Brooke nodded, following him.    
  
There was no doubt that the binder was uncomfortable, but it was overweighed by the joy Brooke felt, seeing how flat her chest was once it was on. Mack couldn’t help but laugh. “ You have to be conscious of how long you’re wearing it, man. If you wear it too long it could suffocate you. “ That was scary. But somehow Brooke wasn’t affected by it. At least, not too much. “ You can keep it, if it’s really something you wanna commit to. “ Brooke thought on it for a moment. “ Y-Yeah… this feels good… It feels natural, almost. “    
  
As Michael saw Brooke, he was really happy to see her so happy. “ So, i’m guessing He/Him is going to fit you better, now?” Michael asked, Brooke hesitantly nodded. “ i think i like the name, Blake. “ Michael nodded, Putting a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Well,Blake, if you ever need to talk, we’re here, man. “    
  
Blake smiled. “ thank you so much guys. “ the two brothers high fived. “ Yeah, once you feel ready, we can come with you to get a haircut. I’m sure that’ll make you feel a lot better about all of this. “ Blake nodded, heading towards the door. “ Yeah! I’m gonna start off with telling my family, and Chloe, then we can go do that. “ Michael nodded. “ See you later! “  Blake waved and headed out.    
  
Blake Lohst, was Transgender, and Proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author being Sad that i don't have a binder


End file.
